‘The Unexpected’ Challenge
by Plot Bunny's Helper
Summary: This challenge is creative and not at all what you would expect from a fanfic This is to be HarryDraco no matter what Vampire!Harry and Draco Just challenge, NO story


'**The Unexpected' Challenge**

Challenge set by: _Plot Bunny's helper_, also known as _Blackest Grim_

Guide lines:

This is used as your first chapter, or at least based of it:

'**A man with fire-red hair smirked at the terror around him, "No one could stop me from purging the world of the filth called muggles." He watched as a group of his Shadows slowly raped and tortured a young muggle girl around the age of thirteen, some more holding back the parents as they watched; his smirk widened.**

**His smirk disappeared however as he felt a strong Dark presence behind him, "So you finally came and join the fun, Potter." The last word had been spoken with such hate it would make any sane man to run and hide.**

**But the newest Dark Lord's visitor wasn't anywhere near sane; his sanity left him the day he was turned into a vampire. "Why do you insist on doing this? Hermione's death was nearly 300 years ago. She would have wanted for you to live happily!"**

**The red-haired man turned to glare at the ebony-haired man, grabbing the front of his battle robes, "What do you know about what she wanted for me, you were just on the sidelines with your disgusting lover! You weren't there when she was heartlessly murdered by muggles! She called for you and you were NEVER there for her Harry!"**

**The man with black hair, now known as Harry grabbed the other man's arms. A crack was heard as the bones broke, making the Dark Lord let go of his enemy and drop to the ground. **

**Green eyes blazed into hardened blue, "I tried to be there Ron! I loved her as much as you did! But I had a war to fight; you know that as well as I do."**

**The vampire picked the man up by his now broken wrists making the Dark Lord whimper in pain. He then spoke in a deadly soft voice, "I might not have been there when she died but, I _know_ that she would never have wanted for you to kill, Ronald Weasley. She would _not_ have wanted you to come to be like the heartless killer that took her live."**

**Ron let out a soft, silent scream as his ex-friend sent him flying before disappearing, the last thing he heard before the Savior of the wizarding world was gone was, "And I'll be here, with my mate, when you finally get that through your thick scull."**

**Ron glared at the spot where the 318-year-old vampire was before he disappeared though the dark shadows around him. Feeling eyes on him he looked up at the few Shadows staring at him. **

**"What the hell do you think you are looking at? Get back to work!" he snarled. The Dark Followers turned back around to make the muggles they hated life's miserable, not wanting to get on their master's bad side.**

**The last red-haired Weasley stood up, casting a few healing charms on his broken wrists, 'I'll make you regret the day you crossed me Harry James Potter; I swear it on Hermione's grave.''**

You need to come up with a reason behind the few paragraphs above.

How did Hermione's death happen, the story behind it?

How did Harry and Draco become Vampires?

Why did Ron become the next Dark Lord?

What happened to Voldemort? Dumbledore? (This can be brief or a major part of the story.)

What in the hell is Ron and what has he done to himself to stay alive for over 300 years?

Warnings:

SLASH: This is an Idea for a _Harry/Draco fic_.

Dark Harry: He is a dark wizard, as to which side he was on is up to you.

Creatures: Harry is a vampire, as well as Draco. Any one else, I really don't care what they are.

Violence: as you can tell this isn't really a 'light' or 'pretty' story.

Character death: as you can tell half the characters are already 'dead'.

Circumstances:

Please not too much original characters and have little OCCness please.

I want to read it so drop me a line if you wish to do the Challenge.

Please put the challenge title and my user name in the summery, either one is ok. I am more famous as _Blackest Grim_.

The rest is up to you. I want you to have fun with it, enjoy your self.

Sincerely,

Grim

PS- Originally I wanted this to be a time travel fic; for Ron, in pure anger, to send Harry and Draco back in time, any time period really. Just an Idea…


End file.
